1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package including a plurality of stacked chips.
2. Related Art
As electronic products are gradually downsized and highly functionalized, semiconductor chips with higher capacities are needed to satisfy desired functions. Thus, there is a need to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips on a small-sized product.
Since technologies for manufacturing semiconductor chips with higher capacities or mounting an increased number of semiconductor chips in a limited space has limitations, a recent trend is directed to embed an increased number of semiconductor chips in a single package.
In addition, various technologies for improving electrical characteristics without increasing the overall thickness of a package even though one or more semiconductor chips are embedded are being developed.